


Ugly-ass Cars and Catcalls

by GlumpoReturned



Series: The Chronicles of Genderbent 3rd Gym [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is Sassy, F/F, Rule 63, Shorts, Skirts, Tsukishima is Sassy, and Bo and Kuroo are proud, pervs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlumpoReturned/pseuds/GlumpoReturned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't often  Akaashi and Tsukishima got catcalled, yet they somehow know how to handle it perfectly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly-ass Cars and Catcalls

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO CAME BACK

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

 

It wasn't often  Akaashi and Tsukishima got catcalled. It wasn't that they weren't beautiful, far from it. They just never seemed to wear too revealing or flashy of clothing to draw too much attention.

Bokuto and Kuroo on the other hand, let's just say there's a reason they go to the gym.

 

But today, the heat was  _unbearable_. 

 

So that's what led to Tsukishima in short-shorts, and Akaashi in a wavy skirt. It was very out of character for them to wear those articles, hell, they even forgot they  _owned_ them.

Skirts were more Kuroo's style, and shorts were Bokuto's, since she's been banned from many places for accidentally flashing hoards of people when she would jump around in the skirt.

 

But Kuroo and Bokuto were  _not_ the ones who decided to go to the bookstore at mid-day, when the sun was fucking  _glaring_ at the world.

 

So, as the two girls walked on the pavement, comfortable silence filling the air, a sudden honk broke them out of their thoughts.

 

"Hey  _babes_ , how 'bout you come with us, we can give you al-"

 

"You really think that driving up to someone in an ugly-ass car is gonna be enough for them to sleep with you? _Pathetic_ "

 

Tsukishima never had the patience to deal with such tedious things like these types of people. On the other hand, the man in the car, who had around five other people crammed into the car, went from surprise to anger in  _seconds_.

 

"Listen  _whore_ -"

 

"Don't call my girlfriend a whore"

 

The intensity and anger dripping from Akaashi's voice was multiplied by the almost emotionless demeanor she possessed. That seemed to shut the man up.

 

For a second.

 

" _Oh,_ not only are you  _sluts_ but you're also  _lesbiens. Disgusting."_

 

Tsuki snorted "You know what's disgusting? The fact the six perverts think it's fun to harass women and call them  _obcene_ names when they don't want to have sex with you."

 

Just as the man was going to open his mouth to retort, Akaashi stepped in.

 

"Where did you people even get the idea that that would ever get you laid? Because I can assure you it'll never work, so just  _give up_ :"

 

Tsukishima couldn't hep but let a sly smirk crawl onto her features. The absolutely dumbfounded looks on the men was enough to crack anybody up.

 

The girls watched in amusement as the men quickly drove off, as if trying to act like it never happened.

 

"I have a new-found respect for Kuroo and Bokuto now."

 

Akaashi gave a small smile.

 

"Don't tell them I said that"

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

 

When they got home, books in hand,e they were greeted music being blasted from the stereo, and a trail of candy wrappers that led to the living room.

 

As they walked in, they saw Bokuto chasing each other, in the background  _Flawless_ could be heard. They stopped in their tracks as they saw their girlfriends standing there, arms crossed. 

Before they could apologize for the mess they made, they saw their outfits.

 

"Holy shit! Tsuki-you're-you're-Is that a croptop!?"

 

"'Kaashi! You're wearing the skirt I gave you! Wait-is that a tank-top?! That isn't black!?"

 

"Wha-How?"

 

"Who are you people!?"

 

Tsukishima rolled her eyes, placing the books on the coffee table.

 

"It was hot as fuck out there"

 

Akaashi shrugged, sitting down on the couch. 

 

"We got cat-called though"

 

"No way really?!"

 

"What' you guys do!?"

 

Tsukishima rolled her eyes, sitting beside Akaashi, "Told them off of course," She paused, "They were homophobic as well"

 

She watched as her girlfriends' faces morphed into disgust as well.

 

"Those are the worst, aren't they?"

 

There was no response to Bokuto's question, as they all sat snugly on the couch.

 

Todayt hasn't been the first time Akaashi and Tsukishima got disrespected on the street, but it certainly was the most irritating. But for now, they will just enjoy the moment with their girlfriends.

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://juansdissapoint.tumblr.com/)


End file.
